


The Eyes of the White Tower

by Mar_isu



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_isu/pseuds/Mar_isu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overheard conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eyes of the White Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**The Eyes of the White Tower** ~ Mar'isu 10/23/06

"He's coming.At long last he's here."

"We've waited so long, are you sure it's him?"

"Yes, I'm sure.Hear the trumpets? They haven't used that call since Captain Thorongil went out against Umbar."

"Why would they use Thorongil's call?"

"Maybe Adar saw something.I heard him telling Naneth that the Eagle flew the nest years ago.Maybe the Eagle is come back."

"Hush, he'll hear you.He's approaching the gate."

Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth smiled and passed through gate to the Citadel, awaiting in a non-expecting manner the two raven-haired imps who burst from the shadows crying, "Uncle!"


End file.
